Will of the Damned
by Gilgameshtheking9791
Summary: Stark is the 1st Espada, strongest of all the Arrancar. Yet, what lies beneath the surface? In order to save his future, he must embrace and face his past. Plotting behind Aizen's back, he can finally put his plans into motion as he is confronted. SHarem!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a side-story, and one I hadn't planned on doing. Still, this is one idea that simply will not leave me alone. The fact that I have been watching Bleach AMVs all day doesn't help matters either. Anyway, this is a Naruto x Bleach crossover, like nothing I've ever seen. As for pairings, here they are: Stark x Lillinete x Halibel x Neliel x Yoruichi x Unohana, Ichigo x Orihime x Rukia x Rangiku x Lisa, Hitsugaya x Momo, Kyoraku x Nanao, Ukitake x Soifon, Urahara x Hiyori. Finally, do not expect this to be updated very often. My focus is on TGK, though I'm on a bit of a snag. I know what I want the next chapter of TGK to contain, I'm just having a bit of a block.

Without further ado, here's the first chapter of my newest story, Will of the Damned (may come up with a better name later).

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

****

_Chapter 1: SaviorHeh, Loneliness.. oh how I know thee too well..._

_A blond haired boy, no older than 12, sat lonely on a swing. He had failed for the third time in a row. Whispers cut through the silent air like a hot knife through butter._

_**"That's him. The de-"**_

A demon, was that what he was? Everyone seemed to think so.

_**"Shh! We're not supposed to talk about it."**_

Why not? Why weren't they allowed to speak of his abnormality? Was it really so awful?

_**"At least he didn't pass. Can you imagine what would happen if that... thing was allowed to graduate?"**_

This one broke the young blonde, tears streamed out silently from his bright blue eyes.

_In both of my lives, I have known little else but loneliness. Loss of a family, loss of a mind, betrayal... The lives of both parts of my being seemed to spiral out of control. It climaxed, that one fateful day. That day...so long ago...The day we became one... Even now I hear his voice in my head. I'm lucky to be the dominant one. Do you understand Lillinete? That is why I always have to go to sleep, that is why I am so lazy. Bah, I despise it, it reminds me too much of my life. Still, that is the consequence. How did two become one? Well that story...sigh.. fine. That day I had finally come across information. I was hunted by the Akatsuki, a group going after a demon in my stomach, named Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Ruler of Hell. I had destroyed most of the Akatsuki, with the exception of it's leader, Uchiha Madara. Madara lived solely for revenge. He felt that his clan betrayed him when he wasn't named leader of the village he helped create. He possessed the Sharingan, a powerful doujutsu that allowed him to copy whatever he saw, predict his opponents moves, and trap them in powerful illusions._

_In time, he had evolved his Sharingan to the Mangekyou Sharingan, an even stronger version, yet he noticed a side effect. He was going blind. His brother had also attained the Mangekyou, and the two got into an arguement. It culminated with Madara killed his brother, and taking his eyes. With them, he found that he had negated the harmful effect completely, as well as attain something sought by many humans._

_Immortality._

_Anyway, he was spotted near the boundries of Hi no Kuni, the land of fire, where I lived. He was so close, I was reckless, and I rushed in headfirst._

_Haha, I had a tendency to do that, Lillinete. It may seem like it now, but it's true. I was an idiot. I never even stopped to realize that it had been a trap. I had rushed out of the village, alerting no one. After all, I didn't want them to get hurt. Madara-teme let me catch up, and seemed to ghost out of existance, only to reappear a few seconds later, a distance away._

_I should have realized he was leading me into a place that they wouldn't think to look, yet I never stopped to even consider it. He led me straight into their base. Words were exchanged, perhaps I'll tell you later, but needless to say, it culminated with a fight._

__

__

Two men stood glaring at each other, each on opposite sides of a dark dank cave. Two men, fighting for different purposes. One fought for revenge, for his own personal goals. The other fought for peace, for his precious people. One wanted to end the world, one wanted to save it.

A blond man, fighting for peace, for closure, charged, a ball of spinning blue energy in his hand. If one from Konoha looked, they would say that he looked remarkably like the Yondaime at that moment, and they'd be right. The other, a man with black hair, baleful and hateful eyes, smirked. The Kyuubi would not get away this time, this time, he would end it personally.

The black haired man held up his hand, and purple lightning gathered around his hand. He met the blond man's attack head on, with no hesitation. He was confident he was better, after all, he had manipulated the Kyuubi before, and he could do so again. That should prove he is superior, right?

As soon as the two attacks connected, a black ball of chakra formed around them, the energies from the two attacks, equal in power, warred against each other, before the blond haired man did a risky move.

The blond haired man was also confident that couldn't lose, he fought for his precious ones. They were his strength. With those last thoughts, Uzumaki Naruto, deliberately moved to the side, and hit his opponent, Uchiha Madara, directly in the heart. At the same time, Madara's chidori pierced Naruto's heart. As the life left both of their bodies, something no one could have ever expected occurred. Red energy erupted out of the blond, and moved over to Madara, surrounding both of the fighters.

In a flash of light, the two merged as one, just as life left the two.

_So there you go, how I formed into existance. No longer was I Uzumaki or Namikaze Naruto, nor was I Uchiha Madara. I was Stark now._

_Make no mistake, that day was a nightmare. I could only weep as I imagined the pain my precious people would be in. They didn't know where I was, Kakashi and most of the Inuzuka had perished in Pein's destruction of the village I lived in. Pein was another person I killed. He was the figurehead of the Akatsuki. While Madara was the true leader, Pein was his voice._

_Anywa---_

****

_Attention Stark, your presence is required._

_Maa, I'll continue later Lillinete, if you ask._

-------------------

(3rd person now)

---------------------

Lillinete stared out the doorway, which Stark had left mere seconds before. Two words left her stunned mouth. "Naruto-kun....I..." She was cut off by Starks impatient voice.

"Hey Lillinete, are you coming or not?" Lillinete 'eeped' and replied quickly.

"Hai Stark-sama!" She hurriedly rushed out the door, her Zanpakutou hanging from her waist. Yet... If one looked, there was a slot hidden in the room, a slot not even Stark knew about. If you looked behind that door, you would find a shocking sight.

Another Zanpakutou, garbed in a lavender sheath.

Why was it there?

**--------------------**

A/N: Shorter than usual, but meh, this isn't really a serious project anyway, merely something to inspire my muse. I'm working on the third chapter of TGK, at the moment, but it may be some time before I finish it.. Anyway, what did you think of this? Should I continue it, even as a side distraction, or would it be best to let this one die? Was it any good at all? I will the first to say that this was definitely not one of my best works... Also the characters are undoubtedly OoC. I'm not real satisfied with this, but this is only to see if you like the idea. If you do, I'll polish it when I finish the 3rd chapter of TGK. Anyway, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: March of Mephisto**_

_Hungry....so...hungry...._

_A howl ripped from my throat, echoing across the black sands, reverbrating through the air. Was this what I have become? This...ravenous beast, feeding only on those like myself? I have been trapped here for so long...soo long... I scarcely remember the outside world. That life is behind me now. All I can focus on is this hunger, this raving madness struggling within my soul..._

_How long has it been? I can't tell now. My reverie is shattered by another resounding howl. My challenge is answered, perhaps I will finally satisfy this damned hunger, this damned body. Madara-teme, I will never forgive you..._

_  
An echoing laugh, this time within myself answers my thought. Oh how I hate that voice. It mocks me, mocks my fate. I snap back to reality as my body jumps back out of instinct. A monsterous fist crashes down where I had been mere moments earlier. No doubt he considers me easy prey. Compared to the average hollow, I suppose an ordinary wolf wouldn't be too intimidating. Well as ordinary as a small, bone white, nine tailed wolf could be anyway.  
_

_I cannot weigh the advantages my form has, I cannot tell that I was lucky to have such a lightweight form. No, all I can focus on is sating my hunger. My tails whip around me as the hollow charges me, believing me to be no challenge. It is his last mistake. My greater speed allows me to surprise him and eat him while he is still dazed. Even now, in this...form, my speed is great._

_A cacophony of sounds erupts in my mind. Voices, oh the maddening voices... They drive me insane. I lose track of myself. My mind is just one in a sea of others. It is one of the few times I am thankful to Madara-teme. Thanks to his presence, it is not long before my ears and eyes take in the outside world. More than likely, I am the fastest evolving hollow in Hueco Mundo. The hunger is somewhat dwindled, I can finally think somewhat clearly. Yet...despite it all...my only thought is...I am alone.._

_..._

_The sense of loneliness never fades, no matter how many hollows I devour, while the hunger of my body may be sated, the hunger of my soul still racks my body. Why is it always me who is alone? Am I doomed to be fates bitch, led around on a chain and performing tricks? I cannot accept such a thing, yet, all evidence points to the contrary. How long has it been? I do not know. _

_My life is monotonous. I move on from one meal to the next, walking blindly, hoping against hope that something will happen. My hope is answered at last, when I meet you Lilinette. I'm sure you remember our journey to Vasto Lorde...I have only this to say. Thank you for being there with me._

A small hand trembles as she listened raptly to the tale spun by Naruto. '_No, not Naruto, not anymore. He is Stark now...'_. It was a difficult thing for Lilinette to accept. Unlike Stark, who had only regained his memories upon his transformation into an Arrancar, she retained her memories from the start. She was an enigma in that regard. Typically, if you die, your memories die with you, yet...hers hadn't. She had always had a crush on him, although she acted arrogant to cover it up, to drive him away. As a human, it was all she could do. She was far too young for him, he would have been thought of as a pervert had she acted on her impulse. So she stayed away. At the time of her death she was married in a loveless marraige to a clan jerk. She had tried, really, she had, yet always his image stayed in her mind. Her sister had a crush on him too, and she had tried to find her sister, yet...she couldn't. Lilinette could only hope that she became a shinigami and was happy wherever she was.

She was thankful for this second chance. In life, it was impossible for them to be together, hell, he didn't even know she liked him! He probably thought she liked Konohamaru, and to some extent, she did like the Hachidaime Hokage. But in death, rules were different. Age was irrelevant, after all, what was the difference of a few years to beings who were older than the current civilization? Nothing, that's what.

So...why hadn't she confessed to him, why had she resisted her impulse to confess her feelings, to hold him and comfort him? Why should she? It was not like she had any chance in hell with him. No, she had to make due with watching him from afar, helping him to the best that she could while keeping up appearances. After all, she had no desire to be anything other than his fraccion, never mind the fact that she was as strong as he was. To hope that he would like her...that would be pushing her luck.

No, Hyuuga Hanabi was happy enough to be close to Naruto. It was all she wanted, all she needed. She would aid him in his time of need, and if the time came that their relationship escalated.... _'No, Don't get your hopes up Hanabi! He will never like you that way! Get over it girl!' _

She would protect him, no matter what the cost.

**"So boy, you think you can win!? Ha! Even now, as the greatest of the Arrancar, you still cannot defeat me. I will continue to make your life a living hell until you give in!"**

The mans voice boomed throughout the city air, unnatural in it's volume and pitch. The city was not a modern one. It was surrounded on three of its sides by trees, while it's remaining side was that of a mountain, with five carved faces. The Hokage Monument did not look any different than when Stark was alive, but perhaps that was because he didn't know of any others. Perhaps it was because, the monument was long gone once he regained his sanity and memories, or maybe, he just didn't know where to look.

On top of the mountain, on the fourth head, Stark stood, his blade out in the ready position. This was business as usual. Almost every night, Madara brought him here to fight for control. These fights were often interrupted by Lilinette, for which Stark was grateful for. Many a time, he would have lost had he not been awakened in such a manner.

In the distance, a tower was visible. On top of this tower stood Madara Uchiha, his crimson eyes glaring balefully at the mountain where he stood. His long black hair blew in an invisible breeze, in his hand he held a shinigami's zanpakutou. Fate has a cruel sense of irony. The man who had given his life to stop a madman had become a demonic creature, much like the Kyuubi, while the madman himself became a shinigami. Madara was the reason that his shinigamification had made him as strong as it had. He already had a shinigami spirit within him.

No doubt, if Madara and Stark coexisted peacefully, Stark could even take down one such as Yammy, through considerable exertion, yet killing Madara meant killing most of his power, and if Madara lived, he would never be able to access the full force of his true strength because of their differing values. Despite this conundrum, he was still stronger than most of the Arrancar forces, but he had no illusions that he was unbeatable.

The one thing that worried him most was the absence of Kyuubi. He was not looking forward to a reunion.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a thousand birds. He knew Madara just activated the famed Chidori. He himself held out his hand, and charged a Rasengan. And once more, the two men, more powerful than most, clashed with a roar.

)(A/N: And cut! Now, let's get to the most controversial issues first. Yes, Lilinette is Hanabi, and yes, Hinata will be in Starks harem, but who? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out. Now, I know that NaruHanabi is not a very popular pairing, and I understand why. In any other universe I agree, but come on people, they're DEAD, and are hundreds of years old. A few years would not be all that strange. Also, don't think that any pairing will happen instantly or even all that quickly. It makes things seem... I don't know, forced or just wrong. So no, that's not happening here. Now then, I hope you enjoyed and liked this new installment of Will of the Damned.)(


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Agony is my Name**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_I don't how this is going to help but...I need to get this off my chest somehow. Lately, Naruto-kun has been telling me about his past. It's something I know, or at least partially, but...talking to him brings up memories. I... listening to him, listening to his loneliness, it makes me want to blurt out something like 'You're not alone' or something like that, but...I can't. I can't burden his life any longer. If anyone reads this down the line, when I'm dead... I want you to know. I want you to know why his stories affect me so. I want to let you know, just what went on in my mind. The most overwhelming thought at the time was._

_Why? Why did he have to die? I...I never got over his death. Not really. For a while, I could have just as easily been a soulless husk. What was I supposed to feel? The one I loved...the one I could never be with...he was DEAD! The pain...the pain in my soul was never ending. Ha, I used to always think that...Sasuke, that traitor, was a fool. An idiot who never could get over his past.._

_Ha. I guess that makes me a fool. Losing a loved one, even if they didn't even know of you, it hurts you. It changes you. It twists your soul and heart, it eats at you...then spits you out, a husk of your former self. I may not have been able to be with him, but I didn't need to be. HIs mere presence was enough to make you laugh, and make you feel like...like you meant something. It wasn't intentional, or at least...I don't think so._

_I'll be honest. When I first heard the news, I wanted to hunt his killer down. I wanted to kill them...or, the more likely outcome, be killed and join him in death. It's a morbid thought, and a stupid one really, but...grief clouded my mind. When I heard... when I heard that the other person was also dead, I lost that purpose. In a way I envy Sasuke. For the majority of his life, he had a target, a target of his grief. I didn't have that small comfort, that comfort of who to hate. So after his death, I resolved to become a Hunter nin. I wanted to die. What better way than to hunt criminals? Some of those criminals were powerful enough to level small villages. There was nothing more to it._

_I know that what I'm saying is strange. Why would I want to die over someone who I never really interacted with, and could never be with anyway? Ha, I may not have been able to be with him, but I didn't need to be. HIs mere presence was enough to make you laugh, and make you feel like...like you meant something, even if you didn't know him. He had that comforting presence that just made you want to trust him.. It wasn't intentional, or at least...I don't think so. But his presence was a comfort and his determination was contagious I don't know, but seeing him fight for those who were precious to him, it made me feel like if we would have worked, I would have been safe. I would have had someone who would love me unconditionally._

_I wasn't the only one to notice it. My sister noticed it a lot sooner than I did and I regret to say that, when I was older, I hated her for it. I hated her because of the two of us, she was the only one who had even a ghost of a chance. I regret it now, I wish I could have interacted more with my sister, been friends with her. Perhaps then... no, it wouldn't have made a difference. I was, in a way, the same as her. I stalked him from time to time, I admit it._

_I was a hunter nin for years...and yet they coddled me. The Shichidaime Hokage, Shizune, had seen through my grief, knew I wanted to die...and made me live. I know she thought she was doing what she thought was best, but...I... I resented her for a bit too. Ha, that was an emotion I seemed to feel a lot. Resent, resent for Shizune, resent for my sister, resent for myself. That was why I was known as the Ice Queen, a title that was shared by a kunoichi by the name of Kurenai. _

_But...I'll be honest, the one person I hated more than anyone was my father. A couple of years after his death, my father set up an arranged marraige for me. I was pissed. I raged for hours...but it was either that or the Hyuuga's Cursed Seal. I admit I was toying with the idea of the latter, but I realized something. Even if I did, even I was cast out of the main family...he would just use the Seal to force me to marry him. My father was a powerhungry bastard. I couldn't take much more. I was at my breaking point. _

_  
Only one thing stopped me from committing suicide, the thought that if my crush could put up with the hate that the village showed him, I could be strong enough to endure this. I could endure the torture of a loveless marraige. That was what it had to be. I closed off my heart after he died. The only thing I was thankful for was that the arranged suitor was my age._

_Yes, I could have done a lot worse than Udon. At first I was very cold to him, and Udon didn't deserve that. In my academy days I had always of him as a dork, a nerd. As my husband, he was courteous, and he could tell that something was wrong with me. I don't deny it. He never forced himself on me. He wanted to help me through my problems, we were stuck with each other after all. Six months into our marriage, he confronted me about it. I pushed him away, basically telling him to screw himself. He persisted, and I needed it. I needed a confidant. It took him a while, but I eventually gave in. I broke down, his constant pestering opened up wounds. I told him my crush on Naruto, I told him how his death screwed me up. I told him I knew it was crazy, that I knew that I was crazy for feeling this way. I knew I was crazy for being the only one not to have moved on. Even my sister, with her crush, seemed to move on to her bug loving teammate of hers. Yet, I, who had only talked to him once to say something similar to 'idiot' though I don't remember it very well, had yet to move on. _

_He offered a shoulder to cry on. He was the only person I considered a friend, now. Even the friendship between Konohamaru and myself had faded. Then a year later...I died. _

_It was a death that some would be proud of. I died fighting Kumo, who had decided to destroy Konoha. I managed to thin their numbers before their Jinchuuriki killed me with those swords of his. I don't know what happened to Konoha after that. I think I became a hollow due to my negative emotions before I was dead for half an hour. The shinigami didn't find me, I suppose their ranks were too thin at that time to cover the immense death rate. _

_Wait...I hear footsteps...someones approaching._

_**~Hyuuga Hanabi**_

Lilinette gasped as she heard footsteps approach. She wiped her tears away with her hands, closed her black diary, and hid it in her hiding spot under the bed, and stood at attention. She knew who it was. There was only one person who came up at this time. He had a mission earlier in the day, assigned by Aizen, to recapture a girl named Orihime. She breathed out a sigh of relief. She worried about him despite the fact that he didn't need it. At least he was okay. She smirked when he came into the room.

_**)(A/N: I'm...not very happy with this chapter. It didn't flow right and I had a bit of writers block, but I wanted to put in a bit more background. This chapter is obviously Lilinette ( I refuse to call her Lilynette, I like Lilinette better, just like I like Stark better than Starrk) centric. Also, I know it's starting slow, and the action probably won't start for another chapter or two. Yes I made Shizune the Shichidaime Hokage. I changed it from what I originally had it, due to a review. THANK YOU! This chapter was admittedly a bit awkward and I don't think it was very believable, but I hope you enjoyed reading it anyway. Till next time.)(**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Will of the Damned:**_

_** Chapter 4: Beauty of the Beast:**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Here I am again, writing down my thoughts in this diary. I was walking around today when I came to a realization. I hate shinigami. No, it's not some instinctual reason or something like that. In some ways, it's even more irrational. I hate shinigami because Madara-teme is one now. I hate shinigami because they hold themselves to be paragons, yet they kill just as many as we 'hollows' do. The difference is we do it to survive, they do it to 'save others'. I hate shinigami because they left me and Naruto-kun to become Hollows, and never tried to konso us. Why didn't they try to save us? I hate shinigami because they cause us pain, and little else. Why? Why do we have to work with them? _

_I...I'll be honest. I'm afraid. I have been afraid since my death, I have been afraid of the horrors of this 'afterlife'. I will never forget when I became a hollow, when I had my first meal...when I first heard the maddening voices...I still hear them at night. I still hear the hollows screaming as I devour them. I still hear the voices in my head, accusing me, tormenting me. I know that it's because I don't have my zanpaktou on me most of the time. Most people think that someone can survive without their zanpaktou. For shinigami it's true, but for us arrancar, it is the part of us that balances us, that gets rid of the voices. I think...I think that I'm the only one that knows that._

_I don't want to remember much from that time, that horrible time of hunger and bloodshed. I remember feeling that what I was doing was somehow wrong, and I didn't know why. Aren't we supposed to be emotionless monsters caring about little other than our hunger? I...I'm tired of it. I'm tired of it all, tired of all the predjudices. I'm tired of Aizen saying that he understands us, yet he treats us almost as bad as the shinigami do! The only thing that he doesn't do is kill us outright!_

_Back when I first died, I remember wanting to go where Naruto went. I didn't care if he went to hell, I didn't care if I ended up in the worst place in the universe. As long as I had him, I would be fine. My life would be complete. I didn't expect it to get this complicated. Then there's my sister...._

_I miss her. I miss her and mother and even Udon, but I haven't seen them. I haven't seen them anywhere. Either they're shinigami, random hollows, or dead again, I just don't know. I...I'm worried about them. I know, deep in my heart, that even if they were shinigami and trying to kill me, I wouldn't be able to bring myself to fight them. I respect them too much._

_I'll admit it. I'm confused. I haven't been able to think much about it, but...no, this isn't the time to worry about it. Maybe when this war ends, when Aizen falls...then I can worry. Now I have to worry about Naruto-kun. I have to make sure that we'll get out of there alive, and if I can't do that, then at least, I will get Naruto-kun out alive, even if it costs me my life. If I can do something beneficial to him in death, then it will have been worth it._

_Sometimes I worry if what I'm doing is right. Aizen, as bad as he is, at least he doesn't kill us. There's a good chance that even if we do kill Aizen, we'll be killed ourselves. I wonder if Naruto-kun is the same as I remember him. Then I think back to those conversations not too long ago, and I know that...even though he has changed, he is and ever shall remain the same man I had a crush on for years. The same man I now love._

_Love... It's an emotion that's hard to define. In life, there were a lot of people who claimed they 'loved' someone because of their looks. Is that love? I didn't think so then, and I definitely don't think so now. It was lust I believe, but I'll never know, not from them. I haven't seen them...well, unless the pink haired fangirl had a sex change...I shudder at the thought. I used to think I loved Naruto-kun, but now I realize it was just a crush. At the time I didn't know enough about him to love him. Now though, now that I've been around him for decades, no, centuries, I... I think I do love him. I cannot count the times he's cheered me up when I was sad, or when he took a blow meant for me to protect me. Whenever I look at him, I feel a heat blaze up inside me. Despite the fact that most of them are assholes, I'm glad I'm a Hyuuga. If I wasn't, I would be blushing like an idiot everytime I saw him. When he's there, I feel content, like all will be well._

_If that isn't love...then...I don't what is. I don't have any experience in things like that. I suppose it doesn't matter. I'm content to simply be at his side, whether he notices me romantically or not. If he marries someone, as unlikely as that is here, if he's happy, then I'm happy. Even if I'm not the one making him happy, just...I want to see his smile, I want to hear his laugh again. It's been far too long since I've heard it. Being a hollow has inevitably depressed him. The fact that, as an Espada, he supposedly is the manifestation of loneliness...it's hard. It's hard to see him depressed like this! It hurts, it hurts so badly to see him cry in his sleep, though he denies it every time I mention it. I know now that he's probably having nightmares by Madara, hoping to weaken him to take control. _

_Before I got on his case for being lazy. I hated to see him so down and dreary and so...different than his normal self. Then when he told me why, I hated to see him in pain because of that damn Madara._

_Madara....that man is the cause of all our problems. If it hadn't been for him, Naruto-kun wouldn't have been a Jinchuuriki. The Yondaime would be alive and well. Naruto-kun would be alive and well. Our friends would never have died, the invasion from Akatsuki would never happen, and our friends would be alive. More importantly, Naruto-kun would be happy._

_  
The thought makes me want to find a way to extract Madara and kill him with my own bare hands. I want to make him suffer for all that he's put us through. I want to make him pay for every life he's ruined. The hardest part, is knowing that I can't. I can't without harming Naruto-kun, and even if I could extract him without Naruto-kun being in any pain, I still likely don't have the strength to kill him. _

_I must admit, I feel better now. It seems that writing a diary to write down my thoughts may just help. I feel more determined, because I realize now what I've known all along. I've got to get stronger, I have a reason and a will to fight, and I will not abandon that purpose. I will fight to protect, an odd concept for a hollow, and I will not allow myself to fail. For now, I had better go. Naruto-kun will be here any minute, and I can't let him find this diary._

_~Hyuuga Hanabi._

Lilinette closed the diary and put down her pen. Picking both of them up, she walks over to the wall, and opens up a hidden compartment. There, she finds a katana wrapped in a lavender sheath. She looks at the sheath for a couple moments, knowing that she will have to use it soon. Then she puts the book and pen right in front of the sword and closes the compartment.

Footsteps echo through the air, and a yawn resounds. Lilinette smiles to herself.

_**A/N: Argh, this didn't seem to come out the way I wanted it too. I hate writers block... Oh well, I'm trying. This chapter was purely to give insight into Hanabi's character. She's confused and insecure. She doesn't know what to think, and I think it shows well here. I know she skips around a lot, but hey it's a diary. I think that when most people write in a diary or journal, they just write what comes to their mind. Maybe that's just me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Side note: Most people enjoy this story more than my other one, so this is my main story from now on. The Golden King will be undergoing a rewrite at some point, but this is going to take up all my focus. Oh, and yes, she did change the hiding spot of her diary. She knew that it would be easier to find under her bed than with her Zanpaktou. This is mainly because she doesn't think that anyone knows that she hasn't been using her zanpaktou, and instead using a fake one.**_


End file.
